vanillabagelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quiz (Quest)
This is part of a series of quests. Talk to Pires-Tich located in the south-western portion of the Western Passage and ask him about the region. Instead of answering you he will quiz you on your knowledge of the world. The answers to the quiz are 2,1,3,3,1 respectively. Completing this quiz gives you 1 gold coin. Background Question 1: Testaril the Mage or a Demon Lord, who's stronger? Or maybe the Old Leshy is stronger than them both? * Leshy is stronger, he's a nature's force! * Demon can endure the most, he can heal himself. * Mage is the strongest, he has an incredibly powerful bow! Answer: These are all unique monsters you can encounter in the dungeons. Old Leshy is a real annoyance, but he is by far weaker than any mages you may encounter, who in turn are weaker than the demon uniques. Old Leshy can be found in the Smothering Caves, the mages in the Swampy Caves (which comes after the Smothering Caves), and the Demon can be found in the underground passage, which is a much later part of the game. Question 2: Perhaps you've heard of the ancient king Apratosh. Tell me, how many doors did he seal his treasury with? * Eight doors, I believe. No less! * It should be a pretty number. Seven doors. * I think six doors should be enough. Answer: '''The doors referred to here are (likely) the doors in the Temple of Silence, which require a large number of keys to be opened. I have yet to open all doors, but it is likely Apratosh' treasure is behind there and there are 8 of them. If you do the Demon Jail quest and talk to the demon jailor once the quest ends he will reveal that there are 7 or 8 keys. '''Question 3: I also wonder, do you know of the legendary blade of the Seven Dead Kings? Tell me, what does it look like? * It is a greatsword made of the finest steel. * It doesn't exist, it's just a myth. * I'm sure it's made of wood. Answer: During The Test you can trade a fake crown for a fake legendary blade of the Seven Dead Kings, which is made out of wood. If you kill the slavers in the Wood Cabin and talk to Razi again, he will give you a random artifact as a quest reward. One of these artifacts can be the True Sword of the Seven Dead Kings, which is also made out of wood. Question 4: Have you heard about Lord Gazkhar? What do you think of him? * He is a philanthropist and an almsgiver. With a mean attitude. * I've heard he had a friend, Luthonar. * He's an immortal undead, a villain and a murderer. Answer: The Book of Legends describes him as an almsgiver who helped out Luthonar. However, the random artifacts you can find may reveal a different story. There is an artifact ring of which the identify shopkeeper at the Fair tells a story on how Luthonar was imprisoned and suffered by Gazkhar's hands. This removes option 2. He deprived Luthonar of light so much, that he couldn't even live in the real world again, killing him during his escape attempt. Therefore, he is certainly a villain and a murderer. He is certainly also an undead, but I have yet to officially find that out. Question 5: '''We've already spoken of the times of Apratosh. Do you know about his sword, Moonlight? The most powerful sorcerers of the king put their enchantments on it. But how many enchantments could the old blade hold, not counting the old sorcerer's? * It's a kings blade! It'll hold six more. * Five enchantments, I'm certain. * No more than four. The blade is rusty with time, after all. '''Answer: This was a mere guess, as I have never found Moonlight before nor read about it.